Silent Truth
by SakuraUchiha07
Summary: La cuarta guerra ninja está por desatarse, la verdad detrás de la masacre ninja se ha rebelado de la manera menos espera y en el momento menos imagina, pero aun hay más verdades ocultas en el silencio y más misterios por crearse. SasuSaku inicial. Itasaku.


Bueno, tenía mucho queriendo hacer este fanfic, no había podido realizarlo hasta ahora. No sé qué tan bueno sea pero espero sea de su agrado.

Este capítulo cita en su mayor parte un fragmento real del manga de Naruto, no, no será así siempre, solo necesitaba que refrescaran su memoria para poder llevarles a mi historia~

Ann~ Gracias por la inspiración, sabes que tú terminaste inspirándome esta idea, gracias a ti y a N.

—Naruto no me pertenece, la historia y los personajes originales pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, esta es solo una adaptación creada con fines recreativos.

Sin más por el momento, les dejo con el primer capítulo, que lo disfruten y si les gusta o no, dejen un comentario, siempre son buenos para alentar.

CAPITULO UNO — LA VERDAD TRAS LOS UCHIHA

― ¡KATON GOURYUUKA NO JUTSU!

Y tras aquel Justu se encontraban los dos únicos sobrevivientes del plan Uchiha, uno frente al otro con la respiración entre cortada, el cuerpo cansado y el chakra prácticamente nulo. Ninguno de los dos se rendía.

―Ese amateratsu que usaste…te hace esforzarte demasiado ¿No? ― Aquella era la pregunta de un egocéntrico Sasuke que intentaba fanfarronear del cansancio de su hermano mayor.

―No intentes alardear, el Sharingan puede ver el chakra y sé que no te queda nada ― Palabras frías y tajantes dejaron expuesto al menor de los Uchihas, ambos se encontraban casi sin poder, sin embargo aquello no daba por finalizada la batalla aun si se encontraban a un paso de ello, y aquella tensión que podía contar el ambiente fue interrumpida por una risa socarrona de algún punto desconocido.

―Los hermanos Uchiha peleando finalmente, ¿Y tiene algún verdadero motivo esta batalla cuando ni siquiera se sabe la verdad? ― Aquellas palabras pusieron ambos Uchiha a la defensiva buscando al dueño de la voz grave; alguien que no tardó en hacerse presente ante ello, ataviado con una capa negra de nubes rojas, igual a la que solía portar Itachi desde hacía unos años, pero esta persona añadía una máscara naranja que dejaba cubierto su rostro.

― ¿Quién diablos eres? ― Cuestionó el menor de los Uchiha al ahora presente.

― ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas Itachi? ¿Y por qué no le preguntas cual ha sido la verdad que ha guardado todo este tiempo bajo su villanía?

―Cállate Tobi ―Fueron las únicas palabras de parte del Uchiha mayor, mientras tanto la poca paciencia de Sasuke se veía turbada utilizando el poco chakra que le quedaba ㅡTobi, te lo adviertoㅡFueron las palabras del asesino del clan Uchiha; y para el que tan poca energía y chakra quedaba solo había un último ataque, lo había estado guardando para proteger a Sasuke de las artimañas del portador de la máscara anaranjada pero no esperó que fuese necesario utilizarlo antes de su muerteㅡ¡Amateratsu! ㅡEra claro que sería un golpe certero; pero Itachi no pensó que en aquel momento su pequeño hermano se abalanzaría contra el llamado Tobi, provocando que tuviera que desviar aquel ataque solo encendiendo una mancha de sus ropajes y haciéndole desaparecer en la oscuridad por unos instantes. El intento de Itachi de había ido a la basura gracias a la falta de prudencia de su hermano.

Un par de segundos en las sombras y el dueño de la máscara anaranjada se hicieron presente a la luz; sin aquel fuego negro que le quemara.

ㅡEso estuvo cerca; fue un buen movimiento Itachi, lástima que tu pequeño hermano lo echara a perder; tirando a la basura tu último intento de protegerle de la realidad. ㅡLas mandíbulas del joven de coleta se tensaron ante aquellas palabrasㅡ No lo intentes; ni siquiera tienes la fuerza suficiente; además, me sirves más vivo que muerto.

ㅡDeja de parlotear estupideces y di qué diablos quisiste decir esa estúpida mentiraㅡExigió el menor de todos con la clásica prepotencia que le caracterizaba.

ㅡ Hay solo una manera que lo sepas SasukeㅡY aun si el rostro del enmascarado era invisible podía notarse el aura de su sonrisa malévola bajo estaㅡPero las fuerzas de Itachi fueron utilizadas para llevar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con el llamado Tobi; batalla que desde luego el Uchiha de coleta estaba destinado a perder. Varios golpes esquivados; unos cuantos certeros pero su resistencia jugaba contra él y un golpe certero al chico de coleta le hizo escupir un poco de sangre y que con ello su conciencia se perdiera dejando a un aturdido Sasuke ante las artimañas del desconocido enmascaradoㅡBien; ahora es tu turno ㅡPero claro, la prepotencia del menor no le dejaría acceder sin dar batalla, la cual fue mucho más sencilla que con Itachi ; sin embargo a él lo quería consiente así que solo le cansó lo suficiente para que ni su orgullo le hiciera moverseㅡDeja de esforzarte tanto por perder algo que tu hermano ha trabajado tanto en proteger, Sasuke.

ㅡItachi nunca ha protegido nadaㅡY el rencor era palpable en sus palabras; pero parecía más querer convencerse a sí mismo de que al extraño ante el que tal pacífico se mostraba.

ㅡSabes mucho, pero nada de tu hermano.

ㅡSi no dejas de joderme con lo mismo te mataré junto con él.

ㅡSerá difícil hablar contigo pero no me parece tan extraño con las ideas que seguramente un rarito adentró en tu mente… Tú mismo le preguntaste a Itachi sobre la persona que le ayudó aquella noche a deshacerse del ¿no? Bien; pues fui yo; Uchiha Madara… yo sé todo lo que se necesita saber de Uchiha Itachi; aunque él mismo desconozca el cuanto le conozco.

ㅡ¡Cierra tu maldita boca! ; no es algo que quiera o necesite saber, no necesito más mentirasㅡLas palabras encolerizadas brotaban de la boca de Sasuke.

ㅡ¿No entiendes aun porque Itachi ha luchado tanto por qué no nos encontremos? Él no quiere que sepas la verdad… los únicos habitantes de Konoha que conocen la verdad sobre Itachi son el tercero y sus consejeros; y como el tercero está muerto se reducen solamente a Danzou, Homura y Koharu; y dudo que quieran decir siquiera un poco de la verdad sobre aquella noche y sobre el hecho de que tu hermano se sumió en una oscuridad por su propia voluntad. Pero yo también sé la verdad; pero Itachi no es tonto y sabía que vendría a buscarte, sin embargo no imaginó que sería tan pronto; sin embargo siempre ha buscado protegerte ㅡEl Uchiha menor parecía encontrarse en un debate emocional, quizá me tal en aquel momento; aquellas palabras le habían afectado al punto de crearle una leve risa desquiciada.

ㅡ¿Protegerme dices?

ㅡTienes que recordar todo lo que sabes sobre Uchiha Itachi; pero debes hacerlo de manera lenta y con cuidado; Sasuke ㅡY aquellas indicaciones se vieron acompañadas de la activación del abanico rojo del sharingan del auto nombrado Madara.

ㅡÉl… Él intentó matarme….intentó robar mis ojos ㅡEl hombre de la máscara tomó por la barbilla con fuerza; buscando sacarle de aquel estado desquiciado; provocando que el menor lanzara un golpe zafándoseㅡ¡Suéltame!ㅡPero cuando el Sharingan del enmascarado comienza a rotar, recuerdos del joven de coleta comenzaron llenar la memoria de Sasuke ㅡEl mató a mis padre; a todo el clan, es un ninja renegado y maestro de akatsuki, tengo mis motivos para odiarlo.

ㅡTus recuerdos de la masacre; de la muerte del clan son reales, él se fue inmediatamente después de ello.

ㅡEntonces ¿Por qué

ㅡEran órdenes que le dieron los altos mandos de KonohaㅡLa expresión facial en Sasuke no dejó lugar a dudas de su impresión.

ㅡ¿Ordenes?... ¿Una misión matar al clan Uchiha?

ㅡSí; aquella noche Itachi dejó de lado su antigua vida para cumplir la tarea que le asignaron.

ㅡ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

ㅡPara que la historia tenga sentido debemos retornar a cuando se fundó Konoha. Itachi fue un sacrificio; el último en una larga lista de víctimas. Parte del problema se remota al primer día de existencia de Konoha. Aquello decidió el destino de Itachi.

ㅡ¿Un sacrificio? ㅡY Sasuke no se esforzaba ni una pizca en ocultarla duda en su voz.

ㅡes una historia larga, pero prometo que es verdad.

ㅡ¿Crees que voy a caer tan fácil?

ㅡNo tengo pruebas más que tus recuerdos; tu hermano lo negará muy probablemente así que eres libre de creerme o ignorarmeㅡY claro que aquellas palabras dejaron pensando a Sasuke, pero al final; escuchando ㅡ

ㅡBien; escuchémoslo.

ㅡLa historia comienza hace 80 años, en una época llena de violencia y derramamiento de sangre; las naciones peleaban por derechos de tierras, las razones habituales para la guerra… por aquel entonces, las organizaciones shinobis no estaban constituidas por varios clanes y familias, más bien, cada clan le prestaba su poder al mejor postor. Y entre todos los shinobis sólo dos familias eran temidas cómo las más fuertes: el clan de los Uchihas y el clan Senju del bosque. Nosotros los Uchihas con nuestro chakra inigualable y nuestro sharingan éramos tan dotados en el arte de la guerra que se nos consideraba un ejército; y dentro de este renombrado clan yo nací con el más poderoso e increíble chakra jamás visto antes; mi terco rechazo a morir es una prueba fiel de ello. Pasaba cada hora del día en batalla, en una era donde el poder lo era todo. Agoté todos los recursos habidos, amigos, mi hermano, todo.

ㅡBastardo ㅡ Escupió Sasuke con repulsión.

ㅡ Pero gracias aquellos esfuerzos conseguí el magenkyou sharingan perfecto y me convertí en el líder del clan Uchiha. Y con ese poder me encontré compitiendo constantemente contra los Senju. Era inevitable que en algún momento me enfrentara a su líder Hashirama. Senju Hashirama, el usuario del árbol, el primer hokage, el gran ninja de su época y el único hombre que he admirado. Él y su clan eran respetados y temidos por el resto de loa clanes shinobis por ser los mejores ; cuando ellos se movían ; nosotros también lo hacíamos; cuando alguien contrataba al clan Senju, el enemigo contrataba al clan Uchiha y a causa de mis constantes peleas con Hashirama yo también me hice muy famoso.

ㅡ¿Robaste los ojos de tu hermano para hacerte famoso? ㅡInquirió el menor con la mirada perdidaㅡ

ㅡLo hice; pero únicamente para conseguir la fuerza que necesitaba para proteger al clan.

ㅡ¿Protegerlos?

ㅡConforme nuestra fama crecía, el número de enemigos también lo hacía. En una era de violencia implacable, sus ojos fueron sacrificados para proteger a sus hermanos de una amenaza como los Senju. No tenía nada que ver con la fama. Mi hermano menor aceptó su papel y voluntariamente me entregó sus ojos… Pero un día los Senju propusieron una tregua y los Uchiha aceptaron. Nuestros clanes estaban hartos; habían pasado por demasiado y acabé siendo el único que estaba en contra. 《¿Qué le ha pasado a nuestro odio? ¿Pr que sacrificó mi hermano sus ojos?》 Los Uchiha y Senju eran como el agua y el aceite y la tregua nada de ello cambió. Yo estaba seguro de que los Senju acabarían destruyéndonos pero nadie pero nadie se puso de mi lado. Los Uchiha querían paz y como su líder, debía respetar su deseo… poco después nuestra alianza fue contratada por el país del fuego para estabilizar sus fronteras y con ello comenzó el sistema de una aldea oculta por país. El país del fuego y la aldea oxulta de Konoha. Los países fronterizos fronterizos comenzaron a copiar el sistema y poco a poco la violencia fue desapareciendo. Por primera vez teníamos paz. Pero Konoha cayó en el caos por cierto incidente.

ㅡ¿Qué ocurrió?

ㅡLa elección del primer Hokage… Como ya sabes el honor recayó sobre Senju, todos los habitantes del país del fuego le apoyaron. Yo tenía claro que acabaría despojando a los Uchiha de sus derechos y poder; como su líder sabía que la única forma de proteger al clan era enfrentarme a Hashirama. Pero ni una sola persona me apoyó; dijeron que estaba intentando reavivar las viejas llamas de la guerra y me dieron la espalda. Acabaron despreciándome, diciendo que era un avaricioso oportunista, decían que sólo me motivaba la erótica del poder y que había robado los ojos de mi hermano para salvar mi vida… ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo haría daño a su querido hermano pequeño?! ¡Lo que siempre quise fue proteger al clan Uchiha!... Traicionado por todos, dejé la aldea, desempeñé un nuevo papel, el de vengador y reté a la aldea oculta de Konoha yo solo…y perdí. ㅡ Un pequeño silencio invadió el lugar, solo el viento movimiento las hojas y la respiración de los presentes podía escucharse ㅡ el lugar de mi derrota se conoce como «El valle sin fin» Allí acabé muerto… o eso creían todos, incluso Hashirama estaba convencido. Fui borrado de los recuerdos de todos y de la historia misma para impedir que alguien siguiera mis pasos. El hermano pequeño de Hashirama, el segundo hokage le dio papeles especiales en la aldea a los Uchiha como gesto de buena fe, les convirtió en la policía militar de Konoha, pero incluso aquella era una forma de apartarles de los asuntos del gobierno y simplemente estaban siendo agrupados para poder mantenerles vigilados. Al final, algunos de los hombres se dieron cuenta y pensaron como yo, en comenzar una rebelión, pero para entonces ya era muy tarde… Con el paso de los años, el clan Senju lo controlaba todo, los una vez orgullosos Uchiha no eran más que juguetes de los Senju ㅡ Explicaba el mayor de los Uchiha al acuclillarse donde se encontraba Itachi tendido, volteándole boca arriba y acomodando algunos mechones de aquellas desordenadas hebras azabache pero eso no interrumpía su historia ㅡ Todo sobre lo que les había avisado se hizo realidad y finalmente el acontecimiento que decidió el destino de los Uchiha; la aparición del Kyubi hace 16 años.

ㅡ¿Qué quieres decir?

ㅡSólo nuestra técnica ocular es capaz de controlar al kyubi, por eso los altos mandos de Konoha sospecharon que un Uchiha estaba tras el ataque. La verdad es que fue una coincidencia, un desastre natural. Los Uchiha no tenían nada que ver en ello, pero se había sembrado la sospecha, creían que planeaban hacerse del control de la aldea. La vigilancia de unos pocos anbu no era suficiente, obligaron al clan a vivir en una remota esquina de la aldea, les habían puesto en cuarentena. El único que no estaba de acuerdo era el tercer Hokage, pero sus dos consejeros y Danzou, el líder de anbu, le desautorizaron. Al final nadie confiaba en los Uchiha y comenzó la discriminación. Ser tratados así trajo mucho rencor y las sospechas de Konoha se hicieron realidad; los Uchiha se unieron y comenzaron a organizar un golpe de estado, por eso los líderes de Konoha infiltraron un espía entre ellos — El rostro de Sasuke se había tensado y si pudiera volverse más pálido lo habría hecho con lentitud esperando las siguientes palabras del Uchiha mayor — Eligieron a tu hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi… y ahí es donde su vida pasó a ser un verdadero infierno — La expresión de Sasuke se había desfigurado, entre la sorpresa y el terror de comprobar la sospecha conforme avanzaba aquella historia.

— ¿Los Uchiha planeaban un golpe de estado…e Itachi era un espía? — Incluso su voz parecía un tanto aterrada de repetir aquellos.

— No tenías ni idea de lo que pasaba con el clan, aun eras muy joven, pero te aseguro que todo esto es verdad. Tú padre Fugaku era el cerebro detrás del plan e Itachi a sus órdenes ingresó en el anbu como espía, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario, Itachi enviaba información del clan a la aldea. Creo que el término que se usa es «Agente doble» … No puedes imaginar la carga que tuvo que soportar.

¡Pero ¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué Itachi traicionaría al clan?! — Aquella imagen calma y fría del Uchiha menor se había quebrado.

—Alguien como tú nunca ha visto la guerra, quizá no puedas ser capaz de comprender la respuesta… Durante la tercera gran guerra ninja, Itachi con apenas cuatro años presenció innumerables matanzas a sangre fría. Un niño de cuatro años es aún muy pequeño para convertir la guerra en experiencia, para un niño la guerra es el infierno. El trauma convirtió a Itachi en un chico que odiaba la guerra y solo deseaba la paz; en un hombre que trabajaba incansablemente para mantener la aldea a salvo y estable…Un hombre que no dejó que los lazos familiares interfirieran con su amor por la aldea. Los líderes de la aldea se percataron de ello y lo usaron en su contra… Se le asignó una misión de alto secreto… ¿Conoces la frase, «ojo por ojo»? Para enfrentarte a los Uchihas necesitas el sharingan — Aquellas palabras dejaron pensando al Uchiha menor en medio del silencio, pero ese silencio daba la razón a Madara — Exacto… su misión de alto secreto era exterminar a todo el clan Uchiha… La emoción y confusión que debió sentir está más allá de mi imaginación, pero tan asustado como debía estar, el tiempo para tomar una decisión se acababa. Levantar la mano contra su propia sangre debía ser impensable pero si un clan del calibre de los Uchiha comenzaba una guerra civil, no solo hubieran temblado los cimientos de la aldea de Konoha sino todo el país del fuego y eso habría abierto la puerta a otros países para invadir. Los disturbios habrían sido el detonante de la cuarta guerra mundial. El deseo egoísta de los Uchiha por el poder habría provocado la muerte de innumerables testigos inocentes… Si estuvieras en el lugar de Itachi ¿Qué habrías hecho? — Pero no hubo respuesta — Así que Itachi tomó una decisión; bajaría la cortina en la historia del clan con sus propias manos. No traicionó al clan por rencor, simplemente no tuvo alternativa. La exclusión de los beneficios de la aldea, los orígenes de las disputas, nadie puede culpar a Itachi por tomar esa decisión después de haber lidiado con todo eso él sólo — Finalmente Sasuke comenzaba a comprender, a sufrir la realidad — Casualmente por aquella época yo buscaba reavivar las llamas de la guerra. Recuerda, en este punto yo les guardaba rencor a Konoha y a los Uchiha, pero Itachi lo descubrió, él fue el único que se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Me buscó y me dio un ultimátum, a cambio de ayudarme a vengarme del clan Uchiha yo aceptaría no hacer nada contra la aldea; le ayudaría a matar a toda su gente… Pero el tercer hokage se negó a aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo intentó todo para convencer a los demás de que la reconciliación con los Uchiha era la solución… Desafortunadamente se acabó el tiempo…y fracasó…. Ahora llegamos a esa noche — Un trago pesado y amargo pasó por la garganta de Sasuke — Era todo parte de la misión; eliminara a todo su clan, dejar la aldea, vivir como un criminal buscado… todo estaba planeado. Itachi completó la misión rápida y eficientemente… excepto por un pequeño detalle… en lo único que fracasó fue en matar a su hermano pequeño… Itachi le suplicó al tercero que te mantuviera a salvo de Danzou y los otros, y antes de dejar la aldea amenazó a Danzou «Si le haces algo a Sasuke le contaré todo lo que hay que saber sobre la aldea a todos los países hostiles del mundo» Estaba más preocupado por ti que por él mismo, pero por supuesto, no pudo contártelo, así que se despidió de una manera …diferente — Los recuerdos comenzaron abarrotar la mente de Sasuke sobre el encuentro con su hermano mayor aquella noche, lo que creía recordar — Convirtió tu vida en una búsqueda de venganza creyendo que aquello te haría más fuerte, quería que siguieras creyendo que los Uchiha eran el orgullo de Konoha; le suplicó al hokage que nunca te contaran la verdad — El silencio reinó de nueva cuenta, el único ojo visible Madara pasaba de Sasuke recargado contra un muro a Itachi tendido en el suelo — Cuando dejó la aldea, ya tenía decidido que moriría en tus manos para asegurarse que podría darte un nuevo poder… Esa es la verdadera vida de Itachi —Por unos segundos no hubo respuesta hasta que el Uchiha menor rompió el silencio.

—Mientes…Estás mintiendo…Estás mintiendo…Tienes que estar mintiendo —Pero sus palabras parecían buscar convencerse a sí mismo a no poder salir del shock—No tiene sentido… He estado a punto de morir una docena de veces.

—Si Itachi hubiera peleado en serio no habríamos tenido esta conversación.

—¡Utilizó todas las técnicas del Magenkyou Sharingan para intentar matarme y sigues…— Pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas.

—Hiciste tu papel como él esperaba…Date cuenta de que Itachi tenía una buena razón para llevarte al límite y estoy seguro de que ya sabes cuál era ¿Verdad? — Entonces una epifanía embargó a Sasuke— Para liberarte del sello maldito y despertar tu propio Magenkyou Sharingan por la muerte de la persona más cercana a ti… Itachi planeó hasta el último detalle de la pelea, todo por tu bien. Sus intentos de sellar tus ojos no eran más que una farsa — La amargura en la mirada de Sasuke dejaba notar como se reprochaba a si mismo por no verlo aun cuando otra parte de él continuaba negándose a creerlo —Parece que por fin te das cuenta…

— ¡Estás mintiendo! Tú, Madara ¡Tú fuiste el que usó al kyubi para atacar la aldea, Itachi me lo contó todo! ¡Tú inculpaste a los Uchiha! ¡Itachi y tú estaban jugando con todos nosotros!

—Me temo que eso es mentira Sasuke. Itachi nunca dejó de intentar ocultarte la verdad, y para evitar la mínima oportunidad de que eso pasara, se inventó una historia falsa para que no me creyeras y además de ello utilizó el amateratsu para intentar deshacerse de mí.

— ¡¿Por qué carajos debería creerme esto?! ¡Fue Itachi! ¡Él era el malo…Masacró al clan y se unió a Akatsuki! ¡Era culpable!

—Decidió por su cuenta cometer un crimen por el que nunca le perdonarían, dejó la aldea y se unió a akatsuki para proteger la aldea desde dentro — Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Madara al ponerse de pie y mirar al cielo — Nunca dejó de amar a Konoha… O a ti — La visión del ojos del Uchiha mayor llegó a Sasuke cuando mencionó esas últimas palabras — Cuando el tercer hokage, el hombre que prometió protegerte, murió, volvió a la aldea de inmediato, todo para recordarle a Danzou y a los consejeros que seguía vivo… Tu seguridad era su priori… — Pero Sasuke no le permitió terminar —

—¡Ya basta!¡Mentiras!...Todo esto es…

—Sigues vivo ¿no? — Palabras tan sencillas y tan reveladoras — Tus ojos no vieron ni una pizca a través de Itachi. Aceptaste cada una de las ilusiones que creó… Itachi mató a sus amigos…sus superiores…su novia…su padre…su madre…— Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas de manera lenta y dolorosa para Sasuke como si cada una fuese una puñalada mientras que Madara se acercaba a él con lentitud para mirarle con socarronería — Pero no pudo matar a su hermano pequeño… Llorando lágrimas de sangre acabó con sus sentimientos, exterminó a su gente para salvar la aldea…pero no pudo matarte ¿Lo comprendes? … Para él tu vida era más importante que la aldea… Incluso ha buscado dar su vida para protegerte…para darte más poder… Buscando que le derrotaras, que le mataras y vengaras al clan Uchiha para convertirte en un héroe a los ojos de Konoha… Pero es la enfermedad la que en verdad le está matando, la que le está consumiendo desde dentro y sabe el poco tiempo que le queda… Ha tomado toda clase de medicamentos para mantenerse con vida…todo por su querido hermano — Esas últimas palabras se vieron acompañadas de la activación de las aspas del sharingan de Madara, atrapando a Sasuke en uno de sus genjutsus para liberar su mente y traer los verdaderos recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche, para que por él mismo liberara su mente y pudiese ver la realidad y el cómo su última visión de su hermano mayor en aquella noche era un rostro dolorido y pómulos cubiertos de lágrimas. Cuando finalmente el Uchiha menor se encontraba en la inconsciencia de la técnica, Madara se colocó de pie sin siquiera girarse — ¿Crees que no he notado tu presencia? ¿Por qué no sales? … — En rápido movimiento en menos de lo esperado incluso por el Madara una repentina figura de cabellos rosas le estaba atacando. El Uchiha mayor se vió sorprendido por la velocidad de la chica pero no era lo suficiente para sus técnicas, haciendo que este ataque le traspasara para inmediatamente después tomarle de las muñeca obligándole a soltar las armas — Debo admitir que no esperaba fueses tan veloz, te he subestimado.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a Sasuke-Kun? — Cuestionó la portadora de ojos jade sin doblegarse ante el enmascarado.

—Solamente está recordando un par de cosas — La pelirosa logró zafarse en un hábil movimiento buscando atacarle de nuevo a Madara, provocando una batalla inútil donde este esquivaba todos sus golpes o en el peor de los casos que estos le atravesaran como si de algo intangible se tratara —No termines tus fuerzas, las vas a necesitar — Le advirtió antes de dar un certero golpe en el torso que envió a la Haruno a estrellarse con el tronco de un robusto árbol, provocando que un grito escapara de su labios por el dolor — No te pongas rebelde, pequeña, te necesito viva para que cuides de Itachi … — Mientras Madara se acercaba, Sakura se había puesto de pie a pesar del dolor , colocándose en posición de defensa — Sé bien que has escuchado cada palabras incluso antes de que Itachi se desvaneciera y sé que él también notó tu presencia… la historia del clan Uchiha ya no es un misterio para ti tampoco y sé que aun si intentas negarte estás convencida de que es la verdad... ya te habías topado con un par de cosas acerca de ello ¿no es así?— Hubo silencio abrumador que solo dejaba escuchar el viento y las respiraciones tensas y aquello le daba la razón al Uchiha haciendo casi palpable el dibujo de una sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de tratarse de una suposición —Sasuke no fue el único que se encontró con Itachi aquella noche…él no es el único con esos recuerdos ¿no es así?... —La pelirosa quiso negarlo pero antes de siquiera pronunciar palabra él mayor se interpuso — No intentes negar algo así…no intentes mentirte como todos estos años de que no había sido más que un sueño… Tú, Itachi y yo somos conscientes de que siempre has sabido la verdad.

—Solo fue un sueño — Replicó sin mucha seguridad en aquellas palabras.

—Sabes que no fue así Sakura… No niegues tus recuerdos y menos ahora que sabes toda la verdad… menos ahora que sabes que Sasuke no tiene razones para odiar a su hermano… — La pelirosa tragó notoriamente pesado ante aquellas palabras — No tengas miedo, necesito de tus servicios de médico…o mejor dicho; Itachi los va a necesitar y sé que no te negarás — Sus palabras eran socarronas y Sakura odiaba aquello porque aun si se negaba en el fondo estaba consciente de que Madara tenía razón, ella no se negaría — Haz un buen trabajo y cuida de Itachi que aún hay cosas por hacer para Sasuke — No le dio tiempo de replicar para cuando un Zetsu había aparecido llevando a un inconsciente Sasuke bajo tierra y la figura del enmascarado se perdiera en el bosque dejando a una confundida Sakura gritando el nombre de Sasuke.

…CONTINUARÁ.


End file.
